The Third Heir
by PryncessBind
Summary: UPDATED! When a mysterious witch comes to the mansion, strange things happen to Logan. Please RR. My first one please don't be too harsh.
1. Out for a Swim

Rogue and Bobby sat laughing on a beach just outside of the grounds of the mansion. Their laughter echoed throughout the summer air. It was a hot day and the beach was a private one, so Bobby and Rogue took advantage of their time alone.  
  
"You know," Rogue said as she stood up to stretch, "it's a beautiful day. Perfect for a swim."  
  
"Yeah, too bad we don't have our swimsuits," Bobby replied standing next to Rogue.  
  
Rogue smiled slyly, "who says we need swimsuits?" She turned away from Bobby and began to slowly undress. Bobby stood watching without complaint. Soon, he began to undress as well. They made their way smiling and naked towards the water. Once in the water and after swimming for a while, Bobby swam up to Rogue and stopped.  
  
"You know Marie," he began, "you are quite possibly the most beautiful woman I know."  
  
"Bobby," Rogue looked away in embarrasment.  
  
"I'm serious. I think I'm in love with you." He smiled as Rogue blushed. "Ironic huh?"  
  
"What's that?" Rogue asked.  
  
Bobby continued, "The one woman I want to be with and I can't even touch you. I guess we are cursed."  
  
Just as Bobby was finishing her sentence there was a flash of light and a body, limp, fell from the sky and landed hard on the sand.  
  
"Bobby!"  
  
"I know, I saw it..." Bobby started to move through the water toward the beach.  
  
"Bobby, please don't," Rogue pleaded, "stay here, please."  
  
"We can't Rogue, she looks hurt." Bobby continued to wade through the water.  
  
"Maybe we should get the professor."  
  
"You're right Marie, go and get the Professor and I'll stay with the girl."  
  
Rogue followed Bobby toward the shore, "Right." She made her way to her clothing and quickly dressed before running, full speed to the mansion.  
  
*************  
  
Charles Xavier sat quietly in his wheel chair looking out of the window of his office in the school that he had built for mutants. He was having a meeting with his teachers about the planned summer activities. The Professor's, "professor x" to those who knew him well, mind was wandering and he could yet figure why.  
  
"...so what do you think Professor?" Scott probed Charles for a response.  
  
"Something's wrong." Charles said with worry in his voice.  
  
"That's what I told Logan. I mean it's ludacris, 'teaching the students to ride motorcycles,' God knows how many would be hurt!" Scott, Cyclops, continued not noticing Professor X's worried statement.  
  
"Listen here 'one eye' I'm sick and tired..."  
  
"Rogue!" Charles said. Everyone was confused until just then Rogue burst through the large oak doors into the office. She was soaking wet and shivering from the cold air of the mansion. Everyone looked to her and Storm spoke up.  
  
"Rogue, honey, what is it?" Logan grabbed the blanket from the couch and draped it on Rogue's shoulders.  
  
"T-there's a body, you, you, have to come QUICK!"  
  
"Alright, kid," Wolverine said with worry, "show us and we'll follow."  
  
***********  
  
Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, and Rogue made their way through the grounds of the mansion to the beach where Rogue left Bobby.  
  
"You say she fell out of the sky?" Cyclops asked as they walked.  
  
"Yes, yes, from the sky. Do you not believe me? I mean, God, how many times do you have to ask me?" Rogue demanded as she stomped foward.  
  
Wolverine glared at Cyclops, "Calm down kid, it's just, it's a little hard to imagine, you know. Noone's calling you a liar. We are just trying to picture it."  
  
"What ever." Rogue waved her hand, "hurry, she's hurt really bad, maybe dead."   
  
Finally, and much to Rogue's relief, they reached the edge of the beach. Bobby was bent over the girl checking her vitals. To her horror, Rogue saw that Bobby had forgotten to get dressed and was still naked next to the girl. Logan noticed as well and tried as hard as he could to keep his claws sheathed as he glared at Rogue and she blushed and turned away.  
  
"Bobby!" She yelled, "I brought them!"  
  
"Good!" He responded, "she's badly hurt but still alive."  
  
The professors and Rogue finally reached Bobby. Rogue quickly found Bobby's pants and handed them to him.Logan was still growling. The others pretended not to notice.  
  
Bobby started explaining, "we were SWIMMING," he said as he looked at Wolverine, "swimming, and we saw a flash of light and then this girl fell on the sand. She has been unconscience the whole time and so hasn't said anything."  
  
"Well," started Cyclops, "we need to get her back to the mansion...to Jean."  
  
"I agree." Said Storm.  
  
"Wolverine, will you carry her?" Cyclops asked. Wolverine picked up the limp girl and started back towards the mansion, all the while mumbling something about "that damned ice cube." "Ahem, I just, um...well...hurry back to the mansion." Scott didn't know what else to say to Rogue and Bobby, so he left it at that. Storm followed as he went to the mansion.  
  
**************  
  
"Lay her on the table Logan." Jean Grey said as she readied her medical equipment. Logan layed the mysterious girl on the table and backed away.  
  
"Who is she?" He inquired.  
  
"I don't know," Jean answered.  
  
"I wonder if she's a mutant...." Cyclops projected.  
  
Just as they were coming up with their own conclusion of who she was and what she was doing popping out of the sky like that, the door to the infirmary opened and Professor X wheeled in.  
  
"Her name..." he said as he wheeled closer, "...is Anaka Riker."  
  
"Who is she professor." Jean asked.  
  
"Well, I believe she is the third heir to the prophecy." Charles said as he looked at her with strange amazement. The others couldn't helped but be amazed as well, because there wasn't much in this world that could take Charles Xavier aback.  
  
"What 'prophecy?'" Logan asked.  
  
Charles looked at him and smiled, "the wiccan prophecy. Logan, you'll be sure to bring her to my office when she has awoken?" The professor left the room.  
  
"Um, yeah, sure." Wolverine said, still looking at the girl. "A witch?" He said to himself. He felt drawn to her in some way, he couldn't explain it. His mind was racing with thoughts, he had to know her and didn't know why.  
  
"I've never met a witch," Jean said as she worked on the girl.  
  
Logan looked at Jean in awe, "you say that like it's nothing, I mean she is a witch Jean!"  
  
Jean smiled, she could see the thoughts in Wolverine's head, he thought she was serenly beautiful and he was very intrigued by her. "Yeah Logan, she's a witch, but is she really any different from any of us mutants?" Jean spoke as strange feelings from Logan flooded her head and she could feel something Logan probably didn't even realize he was feeling and it floored her...worry and concern. Wolverine, the man who had only truly cared about two women in his life was worried and concerned for this stranger. For some unspoken reason, he was attached. Jean stared off into the distance until Logan interrupted her mind scan,   
  
"Jean?" He said, looking concerned for her as well, "Jean, what's wrong?" He demanded.  
  
"What?" She snapped her head to meet his gaze, "oh nothing," she smiled, "just tired."  
  
"Well, why don't you go to bed?" Logan asked  
  
"No, I can't, someone needs to be here, I can't leave her alone."  
  
"Jean, go to bed, I'll watch her." Logan offered.  
  
"Logan..." Jean tried to protest, but only to be polite. In truth, she really was tired and she knew Scott would want her in bed with him. She sighed and gave in, "Ok Logan, but if anything happens..."  
  
"I'll come and get you straight off." And with that Jean was gone and Logan was alone with this person that was tugging at his mind.  
  
************** 


	2. The Awakening

***I forgot my DISCLAIMER...I do not own any of these characters, nor do I claim to know any "wiccan prophecy." This is for entertainment only. Once again, please R/R.***  
  
Logan sat asleep in the infirmary next to Anaka's bed. She was still unconscience but Jean said she would be okay and just needed to let her body heal itself. Logan decided to wait. He barely slept these days, his horrid nightmares keeping him from REM, but he had been awake for nearly 21 hours and his body just gave in. He leaned his head on his arms that were resting on Anaka's bed and slept.  
  
Wolverine was awakened by a soft movement. Anaka Riker was moving, slowly, but finally moving. She began to moan in slight pain. Logan sat straight up and watched her. He found her beautiful, angelic, and completely at peace, but when she opened her eyes...he saw pain.  
  
The girl sat straight up so quickly it made Logan jump,   
  
"What the..." she said looking around and touching the medical gown Jean had put on her. "What the hell is going on?! Where the hell am I?!"   
  
Logan moved his hand slowly, unsure of her powers and not wanting to provoke them, and laid it gently on her arm.  
  
She looked at him and suddenly her anger turned to fear,   
  
"What is going on?" She asked, trying not to cry.  
  
Logan stood up with his hands visible, he was taking no chances, and spoke softly, as soft as he could,   
  
"You don't have to be scared. You were hurt and we were just taking care of you."  
  
Anaka looked at Logan and suddenly realized she did not have any memory of what could have led her to this place,  
  
"Wh-what happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Logan began, happy she had calmed down but equally impressed with her anger,"two of our students found you lying on the beach. They said you fell out of the sky from a bright light. You have been unconscience since your, um, arrival this morning and God knows how long before that."  
  
Her eyes were searching, for what she was not sure but they landed on Logan's with confusion,   
  
"Did you say, two of your students?"  
  
"Yes, that's right, this is a school. Um...well, you see, for um..."  
  
"For what?" Anaka probed.  
  
"Mutants." He said, slightly annoyed at her impatience, "It's a school for mutants."  
  
"Mutants?" She was amazed, she had heard of mutants and met a few, but she never imagined there was a school for them. "Well, I should be going." She tried to get up and almost fell. Wolverine caught her. "Or, maybe I'll sit a bit more." She said as Logan gently put her back on the bed.  
  
"Listen, I know you probably don't want to be here, but let us at least get you better and then we'll take you where ever you want to go." Logan couldn't believe himself. Why was he trying to compromise with this girl? Why did he care whether she stayed or went? Something was different. Something was off.  
  
"Yeah, well, I really just need to go home."  
  
"Do you remember home?" Logan was thinking of any possible reason to get her to stay.  
  
"Yeah, I remember home, I just don't remember what, or who, got me here." She closed her eyes and ran a hand through her slightly matted hair.  
  
"Well," Logan said, "just get some more sleep and in the morning, I'll take you to see the professor."  
  
Anaka stared at Logan and then sighed, "The professor?"  
  
Logan could sense that she had given in, "Um yeah, Professor Charles Xavier, he owns this school. Nice guy, empath, nothing to worry about."  
  
Anaka swung her legs back under the covers and laid her head, which was suddenly very heavy, on the pillow, "By the way," Anaka said before going back to sleep, "what's your name?"  
  
Wolverine smiled, "Logan, my name is Logan."   
  
With that Anaka closed her eyes and was back asleep in no time. Logan sat down in his chair again, took a deep breath and stared off into nothing.  
  
***Sorry this chapter was so short...hoped you liked it anyway.*** 


	3. The Invalid

***DISCLAIMER- Still do not own characters....wait a minute....HOLY CRAP, I do own a character...Anaka Riker, she's MINE ALL MINE!!!!! muahahahaha.....  
  
A/N: Sorry if this is crap, but I'm trying really hard.....promise.  
  
She awoke with all the force of a train wreck and feeling like one too. Anaka sat up wincing at the utter pain she felt in her body. Logan had fallen asleep in the chair beside her bed and the face he was making indicated clearly to her that he was having a nightmare. She thought it best not to bother him at the moment and instead decided to give walking one more try. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and sat in that position for a moment, realizing her eyes were fixed on the rough man sitting in the chair across from her. He looked so troubled...so much pain. She shrugged it off and put her feet to the cold floor.   
  
"Well," she whispered to herself, "here goes." With that Anaka put all her weight on her feet and stood proudly.  
  
'There, not so hard.' But as soon as that thought rolled through her head, her knees gave way and she found her self crouching on the floor. 'Great,' she thought 'still an invalid.'  
  
Logan awoke quickly with the soft whimper Anaka had made when she hit the floor.  
  
"What the....?" He said as he glanced to the bed and finding it empty, immediately looked to the floor. He quickly bent down and helped Ms. Riker stand again.  
  
"Guess my body forgot how to stand too." She nervously laughed.  
  
"Look, you just got to give it time." Logan said, sitting her back down on the bed.  
  
"That's the problem....for some reason, I keep feeling I don't have a lot of that."  
  
"Well, um...I promised you would meet the professor, so, you ready?"  
  
"Well," she smiled, "I guess I have no choice, it's not like I could resist if I wanted."  
  
"Right," Logan smirked politely, "well, c'mon, I'll help you." He draped her arm around his neck and his arm around her waist as they walked out of the room and down the hall. Anaka was looking around in amazment.  
  
"Wow, this place is beautiful." She stated.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is." For some reason Logan was in no mood for idle conversation. His nightmares were getting worse and the attitude that followed was growing immensly. They reached a set of large double oak doors and Logan proceeded to knock.  
  
"Come in." Said a man's voice from the other side.  
  
Wolverine opened the door and found himself face to face with Cyclops, Storm, Jean, and Professor Charles Xavier. Logan gently sat Anaka down in a chair in front of Professor "X," which was clearly designated for her. Anaka nervously glanced around at everyone and Logan went and stood with the group.  
  
"So," Charles began, "Anaka Riker."  
  
"That's right." She said.  
  
"I do hope you are feeling better." Charles smiled.  
  
"Well, I could be better, but I'm alive."  
  
"Yes, that is one way to look at it." Professor X said as he wheeled closer to her. "Does your memory still elude you?"  
  
Anaka was confused, to her knowledge Logan hadn't left the room to tell anyone what she had told him, but she shrugged if off anyway and instead answered very cautiously,   
  
"Uh, yeah, it does."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we? The third heir to the prophecy can not afford to lose her memory."  
  
Anaka stood up with a new found strength and Wolverine inched closer in case she fell,   
  
"How the hell do you know that?!" She was more frightened than anything but wasn't about to let them know it.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Anaka, we're here to help."  
  
"No, I'm sorry! I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm kind of confused, how do you know about the prophecy? You know what? Nevermind! I-I need to go. Now!" Her legs began to give way as she spoke and she sat down with her head in her hands trying to regain her balance.   
  
"Professor," Logan began, "this is too much for her, she needs more rest."  
  
Anaka turned to Logan in confusion and in anger,   
  
"What the hell do you know what I need?! I need to go. I don't know why but I can't stay here! I can't! Too many innocents depend on me! Please, just point me in the direction of the nearest bus station and I'll crawl there if I have to but I have to GO!" She yelled and Charles could feel the anger rising in her.  
  
  
  
I can help you remember....  
  
This voice Anaka heard in her head as if it were spoken outloud and she turned to Charles....  
  
You do want to remember?  
  
"Yes." She said defeated, with tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "I want to remember."   
  
~  
  
Anaka had spent most of the afternoon with the Professor and the X-Men and had agreed to stay for a couple of days until her memory came back. She now sat in her temporary quaters, the night hanging in the window, trying desperately to ignore the pain surging through her body. She was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling and felt her eyelids begin to droop, and just as her pain began to ebb, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," she said rather annoyed.  
  
When she turned her head in the direction of the door she saw Wolverine there. She could since he was nervous about something, but couldn't tell why.  
  
"Oh," he stammered, "I didn't know you were sleeping..."  
  
Anaka cut him off,   
  
"I'm not. Just resting. Did you need something?"  
  
"Well," he began, "I just wanted to apologize, I didn't mean to upset you earlier."  
  
"It's okay, I shouldn't have exploded."  
  
"Well, um, good. Settled. Are you comfortable?" Logan fidgeted.  
  
"Logan, you don't have to check on me. I'm okay. Honest."  
  
Logan smiled and turned to walk away...  
  
"Logan," she called after him and he turned around, "thank you."  
  
And with that the last image in her head before she fell asleep was a smiling Logan.  
  
*****Sorry so short, but there was really no other way to end this chapter and really no futher I could go****** 


	4. The Nightmare

*****DISCLAIMER: I do not own these friggin' characters except one...Anaka Riker....and you can't have her.  
  
Chapter 4-Nightmares  
  
Logan sat at a bar drinking a small glass of whiskey. He wasn't sure where he was, nor did he care. He was happy to lose his thoughts with the brown liquid passing over his lips. It was quiet at this bar, not a lot of people, and he was happy for it. He brought thre glass again to his lips when he heard the bell above the door jingle indicating someone had entered the bar or left it. Logan, not caring either way, kept his eyes on his liquor. He heard the bar stool one down from him slide across the floor and turned to see a figure in a hooded cloak with the hood still up. He wasn't sure if it was a woman or a man, but was certain when the figure made it's order.  
  
"I'll have two shots of vodka and a coke please." A smooth woman's voice came out from under the cloak.  
  
Logan was impressed by her drink order, but more over he was sure that he knew that voice, so he tried to get her to show her face by speaking to her,   
  
"Drowning a secret?" Logan started, trying to be as sexy as possible.  
  
The woman behind the cloak never looked at him or even faltered as she spoke,   
  
"Or, maybe just drowning." Her voice was flat and unmoving as if that was the most profound statement she could make, but the cloak did not move from her head.  
  
Logan was becoming annoyed and just as he was about to voice his opinion, the little bell on the door went flying across the bar as the door slammed open. Wolverine whipped around, with claws bared to see who it was and rip them open, but when he looked at the door there was noone there, and that's when he heard it...a scream that ripped through his very soul. He felt like he was dying. 'The girl!' he thought, as he turned to where she was sitting the assailants were gone again.  
  
"Damnit!" He screamed but fell silent when she fell to the floor, not moving. "Oh God," he said as he noticed the pool of fresh blood she was lying in. His claws slid back in as he crouched down beside her, "Oh no, no, no..."  
  
She was lying on her side and Logan could see a large chunk of her abdomen missing."Oh, God!" He rolled her over and his hear sank..."Anaka," he whispered to the, obviously dead, girl. "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Wolverine's howl escaped loudly. He shook her as he screamed. "No," he said, almost demanding.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
"No!" Logan yelled into the night. He sat straight up in his bed, beads of sweat pouring into his eyes as his breath laboured. His mind was racing. 'That dream,' he thought 'the girl in that dream was...'  
  
"Anaka," he said outloud, suddenly worried.  
  
Logan swung his legs over the edge of the bed and headed, shirtless, out of his room, towards Anaka's. He could feel there was something wrong, something horribly wrong. He had been having that nightmare for well over a month and the girl never showed her face, until then. 'Why?' He thought.  
  
As Logan reached Anaka's door he smelled something he knew all too well...fear. His hand flew for the doorknob. Locked. 'Damnit,' he thought. He knocked loudly on the door, "Anaka," he called. No answer. Logan knocked harder, "Anaka?!" Suddenly he heard a whimper. The door was heavy, but with a sudden burst of energy Logan had it open, his claws drawn.  
  
"Anaka! No!" He was almost too amazed to move. Anaka was hanging limply in the air, her night clothes drinched in sweat, her eyes rolling back in her head. Logan ran towards her and noticed a man in the shadows, his hands raised, obviously holding her in position.  
  
Logan growled, "You son of a bitch!" He ran, full speed, toward the man in the shadows, his blades glinting from the moonlight in the window. The man took one hand and without even turning his eyes from his victim, shot a ball of lightning at Logan and sent him flying, ten feet, to the wall behind him.  
  
Wolverine fell with a loud thud to the floor, he should have been dead, but with his healing powers in full force he shook it off and, slowly, stood back up. Logan was about to shout some obsenity when the man calmly spoke,   
  
"You cannot stop what I have begun. Her blood is boiling and when I am done the will be nothing to save."  
  
"Why?" Wolverine growled.  
  
"Because the prophecy will not be fulfilled. My family will see to that."  
  
Just then, apparently hearing Logan slam against the wall, Cyclops and Rogue ran in.  
  
"Logan!" Rogue cried out.  
  
"Get the hell out of here, the both of you, now!" Logan demanded.  
  
"What the hell?!" Cyclops started, "we have to save her."  
  
Wolverine was angry at this and growled, "don't you think I know that?!" For the first time in a long time Logan felt helpless, but when Scott reached for his glasses Wolverine was pulled quickly from his moment of self-pity. "Cyclops, no!" he said, stopping Scott's hand.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Scott demanded  
  
"Believe me, you don't want to do that!" Wolverine said  
  
"We have to do something!" Rogue cried.  
  
Just then they heard Anaka moaning and they all three looked her way. Anaka's attacker did not notice her arms moving upwards, until with all the strength in her body she flicked her hands in his direction and with a pathetic sream he was gone, shattered in a million little pieces that vanished.  
  
She fell to the bed with a whimper, her blood no longer boiling, but she was burning up and lay moaning and writhing on the bed.  
  
Logan rushed to her side and she moaned as he moved her, sweat soaked, hair out of her face.  
  
"Hey..." he said kindly noticing her eyes were open, "that's some power you got there." Anaka smiled weakly.  
  
"Sorry about that." She whispered, barely audible, and with that she passed out.  
  
Logan turned around,   
  
"Scott, go get Jean. Marie? We need Bobby. " Scott, to Logan's suprise, didn't argue, but turned quickly and left. Rogue was a little confused as to why he needed iceman, but did as she was told.  
  
When he turned back around, Logan gently placed his hand on her face, "you're gonna be okay," he said, sincerely worried that she wouldn't be.  
  
He then proceeded to pick her up and take her in the bathroom. Cradling her against his bare chest he could feel her heart beat, which calmed him a bit. He laid her in the bathtub and turned the cold water on full blast, letting the liquid wash over her burning skin.  
  
"Logan?" Scott called.  
  
"In here," he answered from the bathroom.  
  
Jean and Scott walked into the bathroom and Jean flinched...  
  
"Jean?" Scott asked worriedly.  
  
"She's terrified." Jean replied.  
  
"Yeah, well," Logan interrupted, "her blood was being boiled, now c'mon Jean, I need you to concentrate." Jean nodded.  
  
Bobby and Rogue walked into the bathroom,   
  
"Here he is Logan."  
  
"Good, Bobby, this water needs to be cold, very cold...just...don't hurt her." Wolverine said standing up.  
  
"Right," Bobby said, never questioning, rather he touched his fingertips to the water until ice crystals formed all around Anaka.  
  
After about two minutes Jean spoke up,   
  
"She's cooling off." Just as she said that she started hearing Logan's thoughts very clearly. She also noticed how Logan never took his eyes off of the girl in the bathtub. A silent smile spread across her face as the latest of Logan's thoughts walked through her mind.  
  
"Right," she said, "Bobby. Rogue. I think we can handle it from here. Go on and get back to bed, everything's okay now."  
  
Rogue and Bobby plastered on pouts and left the room. Jean continued to talk,   
  
"C'mon Scott," she said, rubbing his arm, "I think Logan can handle this."  
  
"Jean?" Scott said confused, but Jean Grey smiled and gently tugged him towards the bedroom door, closing it behind her.  
  
A/N: Uh oh, bum bum bum, their alone now and she's wet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What next?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!? REVIEW if you want more. 


	5. The Coven of Forever

*****DISCLAIMER:...and if you were wondering....just one....and you still can't have her.  
  
Chapter 5-The Coven of Forever  
  
Wolverine grabbed a towel from the bathroom cabinet and laid it beside him. All of a sudden Anaka gasped for air.  
  
"Hey, hey...shhh...it's okay." He said, trying to calm her. Anaka's sigh of relief told Logan she knew where she was.  
  
"I'm cold," she said weakly.  
  
"Yeah, I know, we had to ice you down. Now we need to get you into bed, but uh..." Logan looked at her wet clothes not knowing how to explain himself, "we need to get you out of those clothes."  
  
Anaka waved it off, obviously picking warmth over shyness. Logan gently sat her up and removed the gown she was wearing, revealing her breast. Wolverine noticed her skin was almost blue from the ice and quickly picked her up from the water. She was shivering so violently, it was almost like convulsions. He wrapped the towel around her as he spoke,   
  
"Can you stand?" He asked gently. She nodded.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Okay, uh, just hold onto my shoulders," Wolverine said as he removed her panties. He was immediately turned on, but strangely comfortable, and as he stood back up he noticed a slight grin on her face.  
  
"What?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Nothing," she said, "nothing."  
  
With that Logan picked up her, still shivering, body and started for the bed. He was trying extremely hard to ignore the fact that all that stood between her naked body and him was a towel. Shaking off his thoughts he placed her on the bed. Anaka pulled the heavy comforter over her and discarded the towel from underneath.  
  
Logan felt his groin jump as the towel hit the floor,  
  
'Get it together man, the girl's hurt...enough with the thoughts.' He screamed in his head.  
  
"So," Anaka's voice pulled Logan from his thoughts, "he didn't hurt anyone did he?"  
  
"Uh, no." Logan said pulling a chair closer to the bed and taking a seat. "Who was that?" He was finally able to ask. He wasn't sure if it was the right time, but he had to know.  
  
"One of many." Anaka suddenly became serious and Logan began to question his timing, but she continued, "His name was Ornok and he and his family have been preying on my coven for centuries. Their terror is never ending and just when we think we have vanquished the last one...well, so far, as you can see...there hasn't been a 'last one.'"  
  
Logan didn't know if he should ask any more questions, but he couldn't resist, "Why? I mean, why attack your coven?"  
  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "because of me."  
  
He could kick himself. He knew that it was the wrong time for this, but for some reason he had to know every inch of her life, what she could remember anyway. Logan decided, now, would be a good time to leave. He stood up but slowly sat back down as Anaka continued...  
  
"When I was little, maybe three or four...I remember my Mother and Grandmother used to faun over me. If I would get the slightest scrape on my knee they would panic and come up with some spell to fix it. I never understood why. I just thought I was special. One day my grandmother and I were in the kitchen...we were making cookies for the neighborhood children...I was 16. We were having so much fun, not a care in the world. We tried to get my mother to come and bake with us but she decided to study our spell book instead. Something big was coming, I knew, because my mother never studied that book unless something was supposed to happen." Anaka was smiling as she spoke, clearly back in the kitchen with her grandmother...Logan sat strangely mesmerised by her story,   
  
"We were on the last batch of cookies and I could hear the children laughing and screaming in play outside. It was a good moment. My grandmother pulled the tray that was in the oven out and immediately dropped it to the ground with a gasp. I panicked...she was an older woman and I thought maybe she was having a heart attack. I remember...she grabbed me by the shoulders and said 'hide. and whatever you do...don't come out until tomorrow. now go!' I never questioned her, but I was terrified.   
  
I knew there was a hidden door in the closet in the living room that had a little hollow in it...so I headed straight for that. My hands were shaking as I was fumbled with the small latch on the door. I heard my grandmother scream for my mom and I knew...I knew it was REALLY bad. I finally got into the hideaway, just as I heard my mother's foot steps on the stairs. And then it happened.....it sounded like a tornado in my house. I heard my grandmother screaming her oldest spells and my mother yelling the ones she had been studying...I saw a light flash under the door and I never heard my grandmother or my mother's voice again." She stopped to wipe the tears that rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Anaka, you don't have to..." Logan tried to stop her, but she continued, ignoring him.  
  
"But, I heard his voice...this demon in my house....his voice was so....evil. I heard him commanding his minions, 'find the third heir' he said, 'and kill her.' and then he left. They ransacked my house, destroying it, but they never found me. I laid there silently crying all night until finally I fell asleep. When I woke up I quietly crept out of the hiding place and....oh, they destroyed everything... and when the morning came and I crawled cautiously out of the little hidden chamber I stepped on broken glass and broken furniture and made my way reluctantly to the kitchen....and then on the floor amidst the spilled cookies..." she began to sob, but Logan knew he couldn't stop her, "was my mother and grandmother, their eyes wide in terror, dead." Anaka closed her eyes, trying to regain her strength, and then she opened them and the anger that shone was immense, "I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I must have ran for an hour before I stopped, right in front of a wiccan book shop. I went in and asked the owner if she had a book about 'the third heir' not expecting her to have anything and then she handed me a dusty book and said 'I knew one day you would want to know who you were,' she was beaming from ear to ear like she had found the greatest treasure in all the land 'so I kept it hidden so no one would buy it. I never agreed with your grandmother or your mother for keeping it from you.' I thanked her and wiped the dust from a very old book called, 'The Coven of Forever' and when I looked through the old pages for the 'third heir,' to my suprise, there among the pages was a drawing...of me." She looked at Logan and by the sympathetic look on his face she thought it my be a good idea to stop.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." she began, but Logan interrupted her.  
  
"Where's the book?" Logan asked very seriously.  
  
"What?" She said, confused.  
  
"Where's the book? 'The Coven of Forever?'" he repeated.  
  
Anaka looked down and the sad look on her face was very revealing, "I lost it. Well, not really...that's the bad part of living a life like this. I went to bed with the book in my safe in my house and when I woke it wasn't there. It was just gone. Like it never exsisted. I never even got to understand more than a quater of what my duties as 'the third heir' are."  
  
"Why?" Logan was so intrigued he didn't want the conversation to stop.  
  
"Well, the book was encrypted in an ancient language. I could only understand a little."  
  
Logan shook his head and stood up, "well, I think you should get some rest." He started to walk away but Anaka grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Logan, please don't go." she pleaded. He closed his eyes, he knew this was coming.   
  
"Anaka..." he tried to warn.  
  
"Logan, if you wouldn't have distracted Ornok which weakend his grip on me I would have never survived. It's because of you that I'm alive. Please, stay." Logan looked in her eyes and instantly knew it wasn't anything sexual, she was genuenly scared, so he huffed and sat back down in the chair.  
  
"Alright, Anaka...just get some sleep, okay?" She smiled at his request and closed her eyes.   
  
Logan knew it would be a long night. 


End file.
